


Teacher AUs

by Cats_fandom_universe_room12



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ahhh welp, Here we go, M/M, Multi, Other Characters - Freeform, You can request some too!, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_fandom_universe_room12/pseuds/Cats_fandom_universe_room12
Summary: Greetings! Basically this is just going to be a series type thing(?) About the Gravity Falls Characters being teachers hence the title being "Teacher AUs". So I guess it's going to be like one shots.I hope you all enjoy the first part!





	Teacher AUs

Ah yes, a typical day in the life of Mr. Pines. Marking tests, teaching, lunch, more teaching and then more marking. Lunch wasn't so bad, he got to get a break from stress of the preteens and teens not understanding something, or just arguing with him for no reason. This was usually the year 7s to year 9s who argue with him. The year 10s and 11s got on with him a little more because they understood jokes he made, well the ones studying did. 

He was a History teacher, well is a History teacher. Present tense. Right now he was sat at his desk talking to a student that had a question about a piece of homework due next week. They basically had to write about who was the most successful Tudor monarch and/or favourite and why. His own ((a/n and mine)) is Queen Elizabeth I because she basically tried as hard as she could to keep both the Catholics and Protestants happy. Where as her sister, Mary I (also known as Bloody Mary), butchered a whole lot of Protestants because she was Catholic, her brother only tried to keep Protestants happy and her father, Henry VIII, just kept divorcing, killing wives and changing religion. So Lizzy is pretty great in comparison. 

So here he was explaining how to set out the paragraph. 

"And that's how you set it out. Point. Evidence and explain." He smiled before pushing his glasses up his nose. 

"Thank you sir." The 14 year old said before getting up from his seat. "I'll get started on it tonight." Dipper nodded at him as the door closed. He turned back to his computer and typed out his PowerPoint for one of his lessons on Monday before first period started. It's Friday morning and he had at least another 20 minutes before his year sevens came through the door. He leaned back in his chair and reached his hand under his glasses to rub his eye. He was up late last night marking papers at like 2am. It was now 8:30am... as you can tell he's pretty tired. 

Once he let out a yawn and moved his hands away from his face he heard a knock on his door. He turned to look at the door to see the grinning face of a blond. Dipper let out a sigh as he looked back at his computer screen and the blond came in the room.

"Don't pretend that you're not happy to see me, Mr. Pinetree." The blond chuckled as he walked towards Dippers desk before stopping to lean against it. He had a smug grin on his face and it annoyed the hell out of Dipper.

"What do you want from me, Mr. Cipher?" He asked raising an eyebrow before looking at Bill over his glasses. Bill Cipher, the hot, slightly scary P.E./Gym teacher. He and Dipper had a slight rivalry over the past couple of years they've both worked in this secondary school. Neither of them remember exactly how it started and neither cared. They just knew that they disliked each other for some reason that is unknown. 

"Want from you? Hm... nothing in particular. Just wanted to let you know that the students have created a secret poll- well not so secret now." The grin on Bills face grew as the brunette furrowed his eyebrows at him in confusion. 

"What... 'secret poll'?" Dipper asked getting slightly annoyed at the look the other was giving him. "Cipher, I swear if you keep-"

"Keep what? I'm not doing anything." He laughed out. "The 'not-so-secret' poll is about the teachers. One of them is about us y'know?" 

"Well now I do.." The brunette sighed out. "So what in particular was ours about?" He asked pushing his glasses up his nose to look at the other properly through them. 

"If they think we're a couple or not." He smirked as he tilted his head and looked down at Dipper. 

Dippers eyes went wide for a moment before he desperately glanced at his computer, as if it would magically help him to get out of this awkward situation. Finally, after some silence Dipper spoke up. "Oh really? And?" He asked looking back up at Bill like he wasn't embarrassed at all by this situation. 

"And?" The blond repeated with a slight snort. "What do you mean, 'and'?" He folded his arm over his chest, was he generally confused by this or did he just want Dipper to say the words 'what were the results' like he cared?

Dipper rolled his eyes before looking at his computer again. "If that's all Mr. Cipher then can you please leave me to my work?" He asked glancing at the clock in the corner of the screen to see the school day would be starting soon. "Your first lesson will be starting soon, you should get to it."

Bill got up from where he was leaning and he nodded before walking to the door a little to slowly for Dippers liking. When he finally got to it, after 1 agonising minute, he turned and grinned at the other, "they think we're dating Mr. Pinetree." He then left abruptly. 

Dipper was left there in shock for a few seconds before he shook his head. "Did he just say...?" He trailed off quietly to himself before being startled by the door opening again. He looked up to see his first class, year 7s, walking in and finding their seats. He smiled to them before putting the starter task on the interactive whiteboard. 

Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
